helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Help me!!
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' January 23, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2012 Label zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Wakuteka Take a chance 51st Single (2012) Next: TBA 53rd Single (2013) ]] Help me!! is Morning Musume's 52nd single, was released on January 23rd, 2013. This single is the debut of 11th generation member, Oda Sakura. There are 8 editions: two regular edition, both with different b-sides, and there are 6 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Help me!! #Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (大好きだから絶対に許さない; I Absolutely Won't Forgive Because I Love You) - Sayashi Riho & Oda Sakura #Help me! (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Help me!! #Happy Daisakusen (Happy大作戦; Happy Great Strategy) #Help me! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Help me!! #Happy Daisakusen #Help me!! (Instrumental) DVD #Help me!! (Music Video) #Help me!! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Help me!! #Happy Daisakusen #Help me!! (Instrumental) DVD #Help me!! (Music Video) #Help me!! (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Help me!! #Happy Daisakusen #Help me!! (Instrumental) DVD #Help me!! (Music Video) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Oda Sakura Ver.) #Help me!! (Making of) Limited Edition D #Help me!! #Aishuu no Romantic (哀愁のロマンティック; Sorrow's Romantic) - Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki #Help me!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Help me!! #Watashi no Dekkai Hana (私のでっかい花; My Great Flower) - Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi #Help me!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition F #Help me!! #Nani wa Tomo Are! (なには友あれ！; What Will There Be Friend!) - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka #Help me!! (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura (Debut) TV Performances *2013.01.25 Happy Music Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Bravo!~ Song Information #Help me!! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) #**Fukumura Mizuki & Oda Sakura (Minor Vocals) #Suki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Sayashi Riho & Oda Sakura (Main Vocals) #Happy Daisakusen #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho (Center Vocals) #Aishuu no Romantic #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Main Vocals) #Watashi no Dekkai Hana #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina and Ishida Ayumi (Main Vocals) #**Iikubo Haruna (Minor Vocal) #Nani wa Tomo Are! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka Song Comments *"Happy Daisakusen" is a very happy song, which will fit very well in a concert. *"Aishuu no Romantic" is part two to "Suki da na Kimi ga" but with a dose of melancholy and solitude. *"Watashi no Hana Dekkai" include some rap parts by Ishida Ayumi. This song is made for bringing out the personality of each member of the trio. It is very rhythmic. *"Nani wa Tomo are!" speaks of friendship between women. Tsunku said it would be a sequel to Suki na Senpai, He also mentioned 12th generation when he commented about Kudo Haruka. *"Daisuki Dakara Zettai Yurusanai" reminds the melody Kanashiki Heaven from °C-ute. This is a difficult song to sing with vibrato and many held notes which requires a strong voice. Trivia *The single was announced via YouTube. *This is Oda Sakura's debut single. *This is Michishige Sayumi's third single as a leader. *It was confirmed that this will not be Tanaka Reina's graduation single, however it is probably her penultimate single as member of Morning Musume. *The music video was directed by Kitajima, the same man who directed The Bawdies' ''music video "Hot Dog". *The MV is very elaborate. Its theme is "the feeling of loneliness that we can meet in the city and positive energy." *This is 3rd Mornining Musume single with 11 members line-up. (Other being Happy Summer Wedding and Osaka Koi no Uta) *This is the 12th Morning Musume single that has a full English name (the previous one being Only you). *The b-side for Limited Edition D, "Aishuu no Romantic", is the second duet by the pink duo Michishige Sayumi and Fukumura Mizuki. Their first duet was Suki da na Kimi ga from the album 12, Smart. *It is the second single in a row in which Fukumura Mizuki sings a duet. *The song begins with a monologue done by Fukumura Mizuki and other members, It's the first time a single has featued a monologue intro since Iroppoi Jirettai's intro was done by Kamei Eri and Kusumi Koharu in 2005. *The b-side for Regular Edition A, "Suki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai" is the first official duet for Sayashi Riho and Oda Sakura. *Everyone wears the same pattern and color in the singles outfit. *The song title and release date was originally leaked by an anonymous person from 2ch on November 28th. *The same day the single is released, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura will appear in Junon magazine, Ishida Ayumi will also appear in UTB+. *Some fans believe the title of the song is a tribute to Michishige Sayumi's lines in Resonant Blue in which she shouts "Help me!". *Tsunku has chosen to highlight Tanaka Reina because it is one of her last singles and Oda Sakura to show her capabilities. *Sayumi stated that she thinks Sakura's outfit is the coolest. *The Dance-Shot Version, earned 2,000,000 YouTube views in the 3rd week of being uploaded, making it the fastest 2 million views on a Morning Musume music video. *The MV Version was released on January 15th 2013 at 12:01 AM Japan time. Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales:' xx,xxx* External Links *Official Website *Tsunku's comment on this song *Hello! Project discography entry *YouTube playlist Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles in Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:English Name Single